


Whitewater

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Very romantic,’ Ricky says dryly, ‘if I step on a used needle you’re driving me to the hospital.’'Says the guy who wants to make-out against the bus,’ Vinny says, peering back towards the lot once more before turning back to Ricky; ‘so, you going to show me that hard on you’ve got for me?’ Ricky blushes again, he knows it’s too dark for Vinny to see but Ricky can see him smirking anyway.Ricky’s bored and restless on an overnight stop halfway through the tour. When Vinny starts texting him weird messages while they're in the same room the evening gets much more interesting.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Whitewater

Vinny  
  
**Today** 09:37 PM  
hey  
  


Ricky glances from his phone up to Vinny. They're on the parked-up bus, sitting opposite each other on the couches. There is, therefore, no reason for Vinny to be texting him at all. Vinny’s not even looking at him; his eyes are fixed on his laptop screen and his phone is untouched on the arm of the couch. Ricky glares at him for a moment more, waiting for him to look up, when he doesn’t Ricky rolls his eyes and returns to his book.

From the corner of his eye, he can see his phone light briefly before subsiding into a winking notification. He ignores it.

It’s a slow night, and they’re all kind of limp with that mid-tour apathy. It’s their first night off in three and Ricky’s so restless he can barely keep his eyes on the words on the page. He knows they need downtime but he hates it. His body doesn’t seem to _get_ that he’s not going on stage tonight and is blasting him with so much adrenaline he’s practically vibrating in place.

Ryan’s sat at the other end of the couch from him, arms crossed and legs crossed, with his chin to his chest and his cap pulled down over his face. Ricky can hear him snoring softly. Justin across them, headphones on and frowning at his phone. Chris is at the tiny table hunched over his laptop; he’s got his hair tied back, his sleeves pushed up and he’s typing so hard the laptop case is rattling against the table.

Vinny clears his throat softly and Ricky looks at him before remembering he’s pretending Vinny doesn’t exist. Vinny grins back lazily, flicking his eyes down towards the arm of the couch where Ricky’s phone is. Ricky rolls his eyes again and picks it up.

  
hey  
  
wanna play a game?  
  
does it involve my head and reverse beartrap?  
  


  


Vinny snorts.

  
even more fun than that  
  
what am I thinking about right now?  
  


Ricky frowns at him. _What’s he up to?_ Vinny smirks to himself but doesn’t look back at Ricky, eyes still trained on his laptop screen. 

  
i don’t know  
  
guess.  
  
food.  
  


Vinny shifts slightly, drawing Ricky’s eyes to him again. He’s got one hand rested awkwardly on the arm on the couch, with three fingers extended. As Ricky watches he curls one up. Ricky feels a flicker of curiosity. 

  
what happens if I strike out?  
  
then I won’t tell you what it is  
  
why would I care?  
  
you’ll like it  
  
2 guesses  
  
bigfoot  
  


Vinny curls up another finger. Ricky exhales, palms tingling — Vinny’s game is dumb but somehow he’s interested now. He picks up his phone sucking his lip, thinking. 

  
can I have a clue?  
  
okay  
  
it starts with you on your knees  
  


Ricky felt his entire face flood with colour. Oh. _Oh._ He's not sure which to be irritated by first; the implication or the audacity of Vinny actually trying to sext him. Right _there_. On the bus. With everyone Ricky has to make regular eye-contact with sat around them.

He narrows his eyes at Vinny who’s looking back at him now with that dopey grin on his face, like he isn’t currently imagining putting his dick in Ricky’s mouth.

‘I’m going to get some air,’ Ricky says, standing jerkily, before he does something totally inappropriate. Like texting back.

‘I’ll go with you,’ Vinny says, popping up too, ‘we can hit the creepy convenience store, anyone want anything?’

They’re overnighting in one those out-of-town buspark places with, what was somewhat inaccurately described on the sign as, _facilities_. The pool is that kind of weird green colour, which suggests not enough cleaning or chlorine or both, and the convenience store, complete with flickering neon sign, is at the end of a wooded track that looks like a slasher’s wet dream.

‘Almonds,’ Chris mumbles without looking up and Vinny nods, pulling out his phone to start a list.

‘I don’t need you to do that,’ Ricky says firmly but Vinny shrugs.

‘Don’t want you to get eaten by alligators,’ he says. As Ricky watches Vinny pulls on his hoodie, lifting his arms so that a thin strip of the skin on his stomach and the fine line of hair that disappears into his waistband is briefly visible. Ricky swallows. _Christ_.

‘There _aren’t_ —’ he starts but then stops because he can see Vinny grinning. ‘There aren’t alligators,’ he tells him with measured calm.

‘Okay then, bears, whatever,’ Vinny says, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing to get him to move. Ricky allows Vinny to hustle him off the bus, hand fitting casually into the small of his back under his jacket.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Ricky hisses as soon as the door has sighed closed behind them. Vinny smirks, turning right.

‘What the fuck are you doing, Rick?’ Vinny says, laughing over his shoulder as he tracks down between the dormant buses. ‘—dragging me off the bus like that, it’s embarrassing. I bet you’re hard already.’

Ricky feels a blush burning in his cheeks again and grabs the back of Vinny’s hoodie pulling him to a stop and shoving him back against the side of the bus next to theirs.

‘Hey! Fucking red card, dude,’ Vinny says, pushing him back. Surprised, Ricky lets go immediately backing up to give Vinny space.

‘Sorry, I thought—’ he says, looking Vinny over worriedly. His heart is pounding.

‘No, it’s okay,’ Vinny says, shaking his head. He’s flushed as well but he’s smiling. ‘I meant like— let’s go somewhere _quieter_ ,’ he says, rolling his eyes towards the bus they’d just exited.

‘Yeah, okay,’ Ricky nods, understanding, and they start down between the buses again. Vinny takes his hand, interlocking their fingers, like they’re teenagers on a date.

‘Where are we going to go?’ he asks as they emerge from another identical row of buses.

‘I’ve got an idea,’ Vinny says, pulling Ricky towards where he knows the gross pool is.

‘Vin…’ he mumbles but Vinny just laughs. The pool’s not lit, and the only other lights are further back spaced around the lot, so Vinny slows down waiting for his eyes to adjust as he picks their way, his hand curled around Ricky’s wrist. Ricky eyes the dark water gingerly. There’s some kind of cinder block _structure_ (for changing Ricky guesses) which Vinny pulls him behind so they’re out of sight of the parking lot, with the woods at their backs.

‘Very romantic,’ Ricky says dryly, ‘if I step on a used needle you’re driving me to the hospital.’

‘Says the guy who wants to make-out against the bus,’ Vinny says, peering back towards the lot once more before turning back to Ricky; ‘so, you going to show me that hard on you’ve got for me?’ Ricky blushes again, he knows it’s too dark for Vinny to see but Ricky can see him smirking anyway.

He steps closer and Vinny puts a hand on his waist, leaning in to kiss him. Ricky exhales, pressing into his touch, tongue sliding into Vinny’s mouth. Vinny moans softly, both arms looping around his neck. Ricky hugs him back, hands fisting in the back of his hoodie as they kiss.

It’s so quiet all Ricky can hear is the sticky sounds of their mouths and the rustling of their clothes. Vinny’s hand has slid under his shirt, hot on his hip, blunt fingernails digging into his skin. Ricky presses into him more, stepping Vinny back until his body is between Ricky’s and the rough wall.

‘Is this okay?’ Ricky asks, pulling back a little. He’s got his hands on the wall on either side of Vinny’s hips so he’s not totally pinned.

‘Yeah,’ Vinny mumbles back, nudging their mouths together to get Ricky to kiss him again. Ricky kisses him lightly, sucking his lip. Ricky slides one of his thumbs under the waistband of Vinny’s jeans. He kisses along Vinny’s jaw before putting his lips to the shell of his ear, bringing his hand up to brush back his hair before cupping the back of his head.

‘You never told me what you were thinking about,’ Ricky says, into his ear. Vinny whines softly as Ricky kisses his neck, thumb stroking over his hip bone.

‘You gotta guess,’ Vinny says, lifting his chin to give Ricky more access. Ricky sucks on his collar bone before kissing back up.

‘Was it something like—’ Ricky murmurs running his tongue along the edge of his ear to make him squirm. Vinny laughs, wriggling more until Ricky stops licking, pecks his cheek and pulls back a little.

‘You can have another clue if you want,’ he says. Ricky can see his eyes glinting in the minimal light.

‘Sure,’ Ricky says, thumb stroking over his lower lip, letting his chipped nail dig into Vinny’s pout.

‘Pocket,’ Vinny says, grinning. Ricky snorts: ‘oh it’s show and tell now, is it?’ Ricky puts a hand into the pocket of Vinny’s hoodie and finds a condom. And Vinny hands him a tube of lube from the other. Ricky laughs, trying to cover the spike in his pulse; to be honest he’d been expecting a quick handjob. So now all the remaining blood in his brain seemed to have drained into his dick. Considering Vinny sure as hell hadn’t grabbed these items when they’d left the bus, Ricky can’t help wondering how long he’d been planning this.

‘Isn’t it a little..?’ Ricky says, glancing at the expanse of grey and black woods behind them not quite sure what he wanted to say. Something about the fact the lonely woods and the empty sky above them make him both reassured and edgy at the same time.

‘No one’s here, and besides— that’s the fun part,’ Vinny says, arms going around his neck and pressing the length of his body against Ricky’s. Ricky can feel how hard he is even through their clothes. He kisses him again, rougher, hand palming the back of his thigh so he’ll lift it enough for Ricky to shove his between. Vinny moans, hips shifting to grind on Ricky’s leg.

‘You really want to do it out here?’ Ricky says, pulling back to eye Vinny’s face. He looks more than ready to go; flushed and gasping, eyes glossy, with his pink mouth wet and open.

‘Yeah,’ Vinny says and Ricky kisses him again, popping the button on his jeans. Vinny’s pushing up into his hand before he's got his zipper down. Ricky pulls at the fabric until Vinny’s jeans and underwear are down his thighs.

He kind of gets it now; there’s something sharply thrilling about all Vinny’s smooth, bare skin being exposed to unforgiving night. Ricky strokes down the cut of his hip and Vinny pushes into his touch as if to show Ricky where his hand is wanted most. Ricky kisses him, taking the lube off him while Vinny plucks at his jeans. Ricky swallows, letting his head drop onto Vinny’s shoulder as he touches him through his underwear.

When his fingers are coated in lube Ricky pulls Vinny closer in him, backing him up a little more so he can rest his back against the wall. He puts his hand on the back of his thigh again as he works a finger from the other hand into him. Vinny’s mumbling, mouth on his neck, hips still ticking against him with both hands fisted in Ricky’s t-shirt under his jacket.

‘How's that?’ Ricky mumbles to him, fitting his other hand around his dick before Vinny can rub himself raw.

‘ _So_ good,’ Vinny says, panting as Ricky adds another finger. Ricky hums. He’s hot in clothes. He wants to be naked, wants Vinny to be naked and stretched out underneath him so he can run his tongue over every inch of him. He can feel Vinny’s legs shaking, his dick throbbing in Ricky’s hand, and wonders if he’s going to come before they get to the main event.

‘You ready?’ Ricky asks, slowing his strokes and when Vinny nods he lets him go completely. Vinny turns and Ricky pulls him close so his back is against his chest. Ricky gets his dick out of his underwear and fumbles the condom on, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head when he actually gets a hand on himself.

Vinny’s hand is gripped tight over the hand Ricky’s got on his stomach as Ricky starts to guide his dick into his body. He keeps going until his hips are fitted up snug against Vinny, still hugging him around the waist to support him; he can feel how hot Vinny’s skin is through his jeans. Vinny’s gasping, body drawn taut.

‘Okay?’ Ricky grunts; feeling Vinny’s body twitching around him is making coherent thought difficult. It occurs to Ricky how intensely vulnerable they are like this, despite the remote location, with nothing between them and the threat of discovery. The thought swirls through the heat in his gut, making his dick throb harder in anticipation.

‘Yeah,’ Vinny says at last and Ricky gives a shallow thrust. Vinny gasps as Ricky slowly increases his pace. Ricky’s burning up, sweat beading on his forehead and across his back. There’s a flush burning in his cheeks, practically throbbing in time to his pulse. Vinny’s making these little gasping moans that are going straight to his dick, making him thrust harder with each one.

Vinny’s got one hand on the cinder block wall, fingers clawed into the sloppy plaster. Ricky moves his hand from Vinny’s stomach to his opposite hip taking more of his weight. His back and legs are twinging from the effort of the position but his awareness of any part of his body other than his dick is rapidly fading. Vinny groans, pushing back, and Ricky can feel himself sliding deeper into him. Vinny groans again and Ricky can feel his thighs shaking and his body clutching, dragging Ricky so close to his edge he can't tell if the feeling is pleasure or pain.

He moves the hand still on Vinny’s hip, licking his palm and putting it between his thighs to take hold of his dick. Vinny moans again squirming against his touch, pushing into Ricky’s hand.

‘You good?’ Ricky murmurs into his hair as he starts stroking him.

‘ _Yeah_ ,’ Vinny gasps out. Ricky can feel his body twitching and tightening as he gets closer and closer.

‘You gonna come for me,’ Ricky says, mouth to his ear as he jerks Vinny more firmly. Vinny whines as he comes, back arching, hand scrabbling on Ricky’s wrist as he strokes him through the orgasm. When Ricky lets him go, Vinny's taking big gulping breaths and Ricky can feel his whole body shaking with aftershocks.

Ricky tightens his hold again, hands moving back to hips, to keep him in place; he’s so close already it only takes a handful of clumsy thrusts before his orgasm unfurls in his gut and he comes, going still sunk deep into the other’s body. He pants, relaxing his death grip on Vinny’s hips as he gets his breath back and carefully withdraws.

He removes the condom and drops it, kicking some dead leaves over the spot before Vinny sees and tells him off for littering. Though Vinny doesn’t seem to be aware of much of anything; he’s lent up against the wall recovering. Ricky fixes his clothes, pushes the hair back off his face, and goes over to him.

‘You okay?’ he mumbles when Ricky gets closer. Ricky smiles; he sounds totally spaced out and when he puts an arm around him, Vinny loops his arms around his neck and lets himself go limp against him so it’s suddenly like he’s holding a corpse.

‘Vin, c’mon,’ Ricky says, shaking him a bit and pulling at his jeans. Vinny laughs, voice rough, apparently getting some sensation back in his body and taking the hint to sort his clothes out. When he’s done Ricky kisses him again, because he’s still all flushed and glowy from the sex, and who knows when they’ll be on their own again? Vinny kisses back, hands on his waist, slow and through until Ricky’s totally sated. Ricky pulls back reluctantly.

‘Okay,’ Vinny says, tucking his hair behind his ears and yawning into the back of his hand, ‘let’s go get this shit for Chris quickly, I wanna go pass out.’ Ricky nods and Vinny pulls out his phone flicking the torch on and leading their way back to the path. The pool glitters sinisterly as they pass and Ricky averts his eyes. He puts a hand on Vinny’s back for a moment, to feel the comforting rhythm of his breathing; the come down from the orgasm has left him twitchy as hell.

As they walk Vinny bumps into his shoulder and Ricky puts an arm around him more to stop him weaving all over the path than for any other reason. They carry on walking in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> To confirm, I was half way through writing this when I saw Ricky's Q&A and nearly evaporated with embarrassment, but apparently I'm also not embarrassed enough to stop so here we are 🤷
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
